


diary of a divorced greek god

by teathyme



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Choking, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, also zag is underage coded but is. immortal so he's like a couple hundred years old in this, it's not the whole fic but there's some puss watch out, use this information to decide for urself if this is what u want to read, zag is a god and he can change his body how he likes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathyme/pseuds/teathyme
Summary: As all young gods are, Zagreus is insatiable. He wants adventure, entertainment, to taste new delicacies, to know more people -To know more pleasure.
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus, Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 214





	diary of a divorced greek god

**Author's Note:**

> hey 👋 uhhh just some dadson bc I thought the game was Heavily dadson like some of the canon dialogue rlly got me thinking you know? anyway I hope you enjoy it it's been sitting in my drafts for a while so I figured I post for others to enjoy

His boy is so much like his mother it makes Hades’ teeth ache.

As all young gods are, Zagreus is insatiable. He wants adventure, entertainment, to taste new delicacies, to know more people - 

To know more pleasure. 

He knows no hardship, nor heartbreak, nor grief. Life as the underworld’s prince is abundant and leisurely, and Zagreus is spoiled by it all. That is not to say that Hades doesn’t understand why they all dote on the boy - he is as much Persephone’s child as he is Hades’, walking such a precarious edge that there is no telling yet where he will decide to belong. 

When Zagreus is happy, he brings the taste of spring, as his mother once did. And in this barren land, where death is its very foundation, of course its people would covet such a luxury. 

And it’s not hard-won - Zagreus gives affection easily with playful smiles and touches. A hand on someone’s arm, a hug from the side, even a kiss on the cheek - all given freely, and without much thought. 

But quite recently, Zagreus had taken to giving and seeking affection from his father. 

He’ll follow his father around the vast halls of the palace, scurrying besides Hades like a mouse as he struggles to keep up. He’ll clamber up onto Hades’ lap under the guise of wanting to see what his father was working on, but actually just trying to just sleep in the crook of Hades’ arm. When he feels especially bold, he’ll tug on the trailing ends of Hades’ beard, eyes alight with mischief before he’s eventually scolded.

And when he feels bolder still, Zagreus will hesitantly knock on Hades’ bedroom door, and ask to be touched.

“Father,” his son calls out to him, shy the way children are, “do you have time for me?”

For this? Always. 

Zagreus drifts into his room like a wayward shade, humming with a nervous energy he hadn’t grown out of yet, even though this was far from the first time he had invited himself into his father’s quarters. 

It’s easy to beckon the boy to the side of the bed, and even easier to lift Zagreus to lay in his lap. 

Hades shifts Zagreus to be straddling his lap, and he can feel the boy’s erection through his robes. 

“You wish for me to touch your cock today?”

Zagreus shakes his head. “Want you inside.”

“I’m always inside you when you’re wearing a cunt, why the change?” Hades rubs his hands up and down Zagreus’s thighs, and a shiver runs up the boy’s spine. 

“Mm,” Zagreus hums. “Just missed the way my cock felt when you’re inside of me.”

Ah, what is he to do with this child. 

Zagreus is still so very young, barely even a few centuries, and he’s gotten into the habit of changing his appearance as he pleased. Being taller, shorter, older, younger - the only thing that helped the staff recognize the boy was his eyes, which he inexplicably could never change. 

For a few years, after hearing a fable where he was described as a woman from a shade, Zagreus had taken to wearing the form of a young girl with long hair and doe eyes. Hades hadn’t missed the way Thanatos lingered on Zagreus’ slight waist and delicate neck, eyes wandering during conversation to glance at the ends of Zagreus’ skirts. 

Megaera was braver than her brother, outright staring at Zagreus’ chest where the fabric slipped because he hadn't quite figured out how to tie his robes to fit his body. 

He had told Hades, on a night where he was spread open and panting on Hades’ sheets, that he had taken each of the siblings to a corner of the palace and asked them if they wanted to see his new form. 

He spoke about how their eyes darkened when he moved his clothes to expose his breasts, his cunt. And he laughed when telling Hades about how similar the two siblings were, reaching out as if to grab him the second he bared himself to them - how he almost wished he showed them both at the same time. 

“I wouldn’t be able to run away,” Zagreus had said. “Not from both of them.” He twisted in Hades’ hold, bearing down on the finger inside of him. He was still too tight for much else. For now, anyway. “But I didn’t want them to touch me. I wanted you to be the first, father.”

It was almost embarrassing how much this child affected him. Hades would’ve fucked Zagreus that night if he hadn’t known it would kill him, and it would’ve been much more difficult to get the boy to come willingly in his bed if he were scared away. 

Perhaps another time - it wasn’t lost to him how Zagreus’ cock drooled at a bit of pain. 

“What would you have had them do to you, boy? How would they have shared your holes if you had allowed them to?” 

His son shivered, gasping. 

“I don’t know,” Zagreus said, and it wasn’t him being coy. Being the prince of the underworld also meant that he was sheltered - there weren’t many figures in the palace who wanted to sit down with the boy to tell him how they fucked. “Show me?”

Hades pulled his finger out, ignoring Zagreus’ whine. “Give yourself a cunt and I’ll teach you how to use it.” 

Changing shape is not as gruesome as humans have made it out to be in legends and fables, where the body is deformed and reshaped. No, it is as simple as closing your eyes one moment and being different in the next.

Zagreus’s cunt was small, smooth, and sensitive given how his hips jumped when Hades’ took a finger to lightly trace the line of it. 

(Hades wondered briefly how his son knew to make the shape of it. Perhaps Megaera? It couldn't have been Nyx - she never liked gods as young as Zagreus was. Did not enjoy the conquest as many others did, himself included)

His son got wet easily, and the slick made it so that Hades’ finger slid back into him effortlessly. Zagreus had keened high in his throat, not yet used to the stretch in his form, clenching tight around the intrusion. 

He nearly shouted when Hades moved to put his mouth on him, his legs kicking out when Hades gently sucked on his clit and replaced his finger with his tongue. 

“Father!” Zagreus had cried, clutching desperately to Hades’ hair as bucked against the hands holding him down. “I - please - _ah!_ ”

Zagreus finished almost immediately, too unused to sensation and overwhelmed quickly. He was sensitive, and all the more desperate because of it. 

With his whole body tensing, Zagreus came. His legs spasmed around his father’s head as his cunt bore down on his tongue. Hades had almost wished he had fingered the boy instead, just to see his face in ecstasy. 

He lapped at the boy’s core, relishing at the taste until Zagreus began to whine, overstimulated, making it too painful to be pleasurable any longer. When he lifted his head, the sight he was greeted with was glorious. 

His son was limp and teary-eyed, gaze still clouded as he trembled with the aftershocks of his climax. And watching him, Hades took his heavy cock into his hand, stroking himself roughly until he painted Zagreus’ body with his seed. 

“What do you say to me, boy?” He had said. 

“Thank you, father.” Zagreus replied easily, playing with the cum on his stomach before slipping his hand lower to rub at his folds. “Will you do this to me again?”

His son developed a bit of an addiction to it afterwards, and there was barely a moment Hades had to himself where Zagreus wasn’t begging for his father’s mouth or grinding his sopping cunt against Hades’ thigh. 

All of Zagreus’ forms had their charms, but truthfully Hades preferred his son’s original one. There was a certain charm in his boyish figure, lean and fit, but still so awkward. 

Gods like to stay in the form they are most worshiped in, and Hades would kneel on the altar for an eternity to keep his son this sweet and young. He alone could pour enough ador into this body that Zagreus would have no choice but to stay gangly and wide-eyed, small enough for Hades to cup him in his hands and swallow the boy whole. 

He’s taken out of his thoughts when Zagreus calls out to him, impatient, rutting his small cock harder on Hades’ lap to get his attention. Hades leans down to kiss him, letting the boy set the pace as Hades rids him of his robes.

He shifts to be looming over Zagreus as the boy lays languishing atop feather pillows, naked save for the laurel wreath on his head. 

Trapped in the cage of his father’s arms, Zagreus is too willing to be aware of how futile it would be if he were not. Hades is so much stronger than is boy, it would be no hardship to fuck him dead and drag the body out of the river to bring back to his rooms. He is king in these lands - no one would be able to say a word against him. 

He does not feel the urge as he might have if he was younger. Zagreus is as much of his son as he is Persephone’s, and carries his mark. Hades brushes the boy’s hair out is his right eye - Hades’ eye - to gaze upon it. 

Red and black. Blood and ash. As long as Zagreus exists he would always be Hades’ son - would never be able to hide the badge of his father’s blood. 

That’s why it would have never mattered if Zagreus was willing or not - there’s never been a question to who the boy belonged to. 

Zagreus uses both hands to grab the one near his face, moving it to have his father cup his crotch. Hades allows the action. Zagreus makes a small noise, akin to a whine, eyes fluttering close on a particularly hard shove of his hips into Hades’ palm. 

“Hurry,” he demands. 

“So eager,” Hades remarks, no real meanness behind it. He knows his son is long past embarrassment when it comes to pleasure, and he wishes he could relive the days where Zagreus felt shame in begging. 

Hades reaches over to grab a bottle of oil from his bedside table, and watches Zagreus tense in anticipation as he slicks his fingers. His son spreads his legs, holding himself open.

They’ve worked their way up to two fingers recently. It didn’t sound like very much, but it looked obscene fucking in and out of Zagreus’ body, his hole stretched wide to try to accommodate the digits. 

He could always make himself smaller, or ask Zagreus to be a bit bigger, but nothing could beat the feeling of training his son’s tiny body to fit himself inside. There was a sense of accomplishment, of dark satisfaction, seeing Zagreus’ body change to fit his desires. And they may as well take their time - they had plenty to spare. 

The ring of muscle opens with practiced ease, and Zagreus lets out a long, high moan, arching from the bed. The appendage craves its own space inside of him, filling him up until the knuckle. 

Zagreus has taken on a dazed look, his small cock weeping onto his stomach. And when Hades begins to move his finger, Zagreus’ cock jumps as the boy makes a noise like crying. When he finally adjusts to the intrusion, his thin hips start moving, trying to fuck it deeper into himself. 

It’s only for the fact that Zagreus is a god that he can adapt to it so quickly, and even grind his hips in a tight circle, already asking for another. 

“I can take it already, come on, come on.”

“If you’re so eager for it why don’t you ask Thantos or his brothers to fuck you? A couple of their cocks could make up for my fingers, don’t you think?” Hades says with a pointed thrust of his finger. Zagreus gasps and writhes when it rubs against his prostate, but doesn’t protest the idea. 

It could be interesting to fingerfuck him with nothing but the other boys’ seed to ease the way, when Zagreus is already loose and ready. 

With the second finger, the stretch is painful, and has Zagreus sucking a sharp breath through clenched teeth. He nearly tears the sheets as the second finger opens him wider and wider inside. But he likes it - his cock is still hard. 

When that finger, too, is knuckle deep Hades could see the outline of the both of them through Zagreus’ stomach, made only more prominent when he started thrusting them in and out of the boy’s tight hole. 

The first slide out makes Zagreus whine, shaking. The oil makes it easier, but the size of it makes it feel like Hades’ is dragging Zagreus’ organs out along with his fingers. When Hades fucks them back into him, Zagreus practically screams, nearly ripping the sheets with his hands.

It starts slowly enough that Zagreus is still fucking himself back on the digits, moaning out _yes_ and _more_. So demanding. 

“Faster,” he cries. “I want it.” He’s indignant and impatient like he can’t understand how his father could deny him of this right. 

(Hades has a working theory that Zagreus favors being pleasured by his father because there is not a soul in this palace who says no to him like Hades does. Even Megaera, as unwilling to admit it as she is, is exceedingly indulgent with the boy. Perhaps he’s grown bored of getting what he wants all the time.)

But despite the way he begs so sweetly, the boy can’t handle it when Hades speeds up, suddenly rough. 

It’s been too long since he’s been fucked on Hades’ fingers in his form, and the sensation is once again too unfamiliar and overwhelming. His legs tremble even as he lays almost limp, and tears well up in his eyes. 

All the while Hades leans down to suck at his chest, allowing Zagreus’ tight hold on his hair. Zagreus is always sensitive here - no matter the form. 

He’s crying in earnest now, clawing at Hades’ forearm in desperation. “ _Ah!_ It hurts father, it hurts, please slow down, please, please - “ 

Ah, it’s been so long since he’s seen his boy cry. Hades gives him a kiss as a reward, and feels Zagreus moan around the tongue in his mouth. 

He begs and begs, but doesn’t ask to stop - not that Hades would listen. He’s too desperate to come like this, forced and almost painful - misses the way it felt to come with his cock. 

“You’re - _ngh_ \- so cruel to me, father,” he pants, pulling away from Hades’ mouth for breath. “Shouldn’t you be kinder to your heir?”

“You say that as if you don’t crave to be treated cruelly.” Hades’ curls his fingers viciously into Zagreus’ prostate to prove his point, and is smug when Zagreus’ cock jerks on his stomach. Hades grips the boy’s length tight and keeps still to keep him from coming. “You’re gagging for it like some common whore. Who raised you to be this way?”

Zagreus throws a fit when the hand around his cock doesn’t let up, and the urge to climax immediately settles back down. “Merciless,” he mutters. “No wonder Nyx never married you. Maybe you should’ve had another successor so I could’ve been raised as the palace whore instead - spending my days tending to your cock and drinking nectar out of your hands - ”

It's infuriating how much Zagreus gets under his skin. The boy talks far too much for his own good. Hades should gag him for his sanity’s sake. But for now he just takes his hand off the Zagreus’ cock and wraps it around his throat to shut him up. Tight enough to hurt. Tight enough to snap his neck if he just squeezed the slightest bit more. 

“Watch your tongue, boy.” He starts fingerfucking him again, and Zagreus manages to grin. It’s painful. He loves it.

It’s over quickly, even with the pain - _because_ of the pain - and Zagreus is coming all over his stomach, whimpering. His back arches high off the bed, and clenches tight around Hades’ fingers. Hades stops choking him, and that first unobstructed gasp of air extends his high.

Hades fingers him through it, even as Zagreus is sobbing, trying to get away from his hand. When he pulls his fingers out the boy whines, his hole clenching around nothing. 

Zagreus is still wanting, with his refractory period basically nonexistent, his body twitching with need, empty and longing without his father’s fingers. 

“Fuck me,” Zagreus begs, as he always does these days. Hades has no idea where this desperation has come from, but enjoys it nonetheless. 

He also takes great pleasure in denying the boy, watching his little face scrunch up in frustration. 

“Why not?” he huffs, idly playing with the cum on his stomach. 

“I’d tear you apart on my cock,” he replies, ignoring the noise of excitement Zagreus makes. “We’ll be doing something else.”

He pours what’s left of the oil on Zagreus’ spread thighs, watching him shiver, and turning him over to lay on all fours. 

He positions his cockhead to rub at Zagreus’ taint, the underside of his cock and balls. Zagreus moans loudly, nudging his hips backwards to try to get his father’s cock in his hole. But Hades grabs the boy’s hips to still him, thrusting slowly into the crease of his thighs. 

The friction on Zagreus’ own cock makes his son gasp, the sweet little sound. His boy’s body is soft and smooth everywhere, such a little treasure. 

Between Zagreus’ thighs, Hades makes long and languid thrusts, relishing in the breathy moans his son lets out every time their cocks slide against each other. He lets the heat build in his stomach steadily, leaning down to bite at Zagreus’ shoulder, to breathe in the scent of his hair and sweat.

He sucks in bruises that won’t stay on Zagreus’ neck and shoulders, although he might be able to force the boy into keeping them, just so he can watch Megeara and Thanatos openly fantasize while staring at the fingerprints around his throat.

On whim, he bites down hard enough to taste Zagreus’ blood on his tongue, warm and heady. Zagreus’ yelps, surprised, and then comes hard as Hades is licking at the wound. Truly, he has no idea who had turned his son into such a masochist while he wasn't looking. Perhaps he'll slap Zagreus across the face next time he acts up in public - it would be fun to watch him try to pretend it didn't get him aroused. 

The feeling of his son’s hot spend adding to the slick on his cock is just enough to push Hades over the edge. He keeps fucking Zagreus’ thighs until he stops coming, ignoring his son’s cries to stop.

“Too much, too much,” he whimpers, resting with his chest on the bed because his arms gave out. “I don’t want to come again, yet. No, father, no -”

It quiets down when Zagreus realizes that his father isn’t listening, but the boy’s little whines are still a pleasure to hear. He could probably keep going until he got hard and came again, but unlike his brothers he’s not beholden to the whims of his cock. He’s old enough to know patience, and tonight he’s still more interested in getting Zagreus addicted to his touch. 

There’s silence for a few moments, nothing but the sound of their breathing, until Zagreus makes a noise of complaint. He’s covered in cum, sticky and tired, but still he looks unsatisfied as he wipes away the cum that managed to land on his chin and licks it away. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Zagreus says, eyes playful. “If you carry me to the baths, I’ll suck your cock there.”

Insatiable. Perhaps he gets this from Hades’ side of the family. 

When Hades takes too long to answer, Zagreus scoffs. “Unless you’re too tired to get it up again?”

Unfortunately, his short temper gets him to take the bait, and he’s laughed at for it as Zagreus giggles in his arms, poking fun. He orders a servant in the hallway to change the sheets, who barely blinks an eye at Zagreus’ debauched state. 

If anything, the boy gets aroused at someone else’s eyes on his vulnerable, ravaged boy. Terrible. Maybe he should have the door to Zagreus’ room reinstalled. Clearly, it wasn’t an effective punishment. 

But that was an issue to be solved another time. For now, he’s debating whether or not he should shrink himself so the boy could _actually_ suck his cock and not just pathetically try to lap at the slit of his cockhead. Maybe then he could get him to really choke on it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure vanish away. 

Fantastic. Now he could throw Zagreus to the other boy afterwards so he could get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> no one beta read this for me so if there are any mistakes let me know so I can fix it hope you liked it!
> 
> also I'm surprised there aren't more incest fics? they're greek gods? they're basically the founders of incest. also maybe I'll go off anon sometime in the future🙈 I'm shy LOL


End file.
